Pigsaw
About him Pigsaw (also known as Ronald McDonald by SpongeBob) is the main antagonist in the Inkagames. He is based on Billy, the game playing puppet in the Saw movies. Sometimes, he, or some of his robot puppets, are playable. In all of his games, he descibes himself as a extremly psycho puppet. He appears to be a male ventriloquist's dummy, and its jaw is sometimes movable in order to give the suggestion that it is talking.The only sound originating directly from him is a generic electronic cackle. His face is white, with a protruding brow and cheeks that have red spirals painted on them. His red lips form a grin or a smile. His eyes are black with red irises, and his head is topped with black, messy hair. He always depicted wearing a black tuxedo, with a white undershirt and gloves, red bow tie. He also has black Mary-Janes for shoes. So, like Billy, Pigsaw plays with the other characters, but in the end, he let's them free. In the games Pigsaw's first appearence was in: Paris Hilton scary game, where he was very different - green hair, white face, with a red circled paint on his both cheeks, red eyes and mouth, wearing a black suit, underneth a white shirt with a red tie and white hands. His newest look was in Obama vs. Pigsaw, where he was differenter, than before - the change was just in his hair, a bit on his face and now, he has a little tie. In Bart Simpson Saw, he was seen in his school's TV, as well as in the second game, but then he was also seen in the end, coming out from Bart's bed. In Batman's game, he was seen on Batman's monitor, telling the hero that he wants to play a game which he has to save Batgirl. In the end of the game, he was seen again, when he had a finall test fot them both. In Charlie's game, his arm was seen as he put a glass of water on the night table near Charlie. He was then seen normally in the TV as he was telling Charlie the rules. And he was seen the third time, behind the couch when he questioned the Inkagame fan's which other celebrity stars have misbehaved and that would be the new victim. In Cody's game he was seen in the Tv and explaining to his victim the rules of his twisted game. In Courage's game he appeared in the Tv, as Muriel and Eustice were transported in the picture, Pigsaw explained Courage the rules of the game. In Criss Angel game, he appeared in the Tv and explained half of the rules of escpaing the room to Criss. In the second part, he was seen again in the Tv, and told him infromation about the deadly water. In the third part, he was seen outside the cave, as he pops out from the gardens and said some words to the player. In Fernanfloo's game, trailer: He was seen again, in the ending, where he told the fans about 3 other youtubers left. Appearances *Obama vs. Pigsaw (debut, non-playable) *Paris Hilton Game (non-playable) *Pigsaw Revenge (non-playable) *Lady Gaga Saw Game (non-playable) *Criss Angel Saw (non-playable) *Bart Simpson Saw (non-playable) *Justin Bieber saw game (non-playable) *Homer simpson saw (non-playable) *Pigsaw's Gift (non-playable) *Pigsaw's Challenge (non-playable) *Pigsaw final game (playable) *Lisa simpson saw (non-playable) *Spongebob Saw (non-playable) *Charlie sheen saw (non-playable) *Bart simpson saw 2 (non-playable) *Messi & CR7 Saw Game (non-playable) *Obama Crazy Escape (non-playable) *Lindsay Lohan Saw Game (non-playable) *Marge Simpson Saw Game (non-playable) *Obama Saw Game 2 (non-playable) *Santa Claus Saw Game (non-playable) *Adventure Time Saw Game (non-playable) *Courage Saw Game (non-playable) *Slender Man Saw Game (non-playable) *Cody Saw Game (non-playable) *Batman Saw Game (non-playable) *Fernanfloo Saw Game (non playable) Pigsaw in Inkagames (1).jpg|Pigsaw on the TV Pigsaw in Inkagames (2).jpg Pigsaw in Inkagames (3).jpg Pigsaw in his first game.jpg Pigsaw.jpg Pigsaw in game (1).jpg Pigsaw in game (1).png Pigsaw in game (2).jpg Pigsaw in game (4).jpg Adventure time (21).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (1).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (2).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (3).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (4).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (5).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (6).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (7).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (8).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (9).jpg Pigsaw in game 2 (10).jpg Batman Saw Game (16).jpg Charlie Sheen Saw (6).jpg Cody Jones Saw Game (6).jpg Courage saw game (21).jpg Criss Angel Saw (12).jpg Criss Angel Saw (8).jpg Criss Angel Saw (14).jpg Criss Angel Saw (21).jpg Trivia *Pigsaw or the other characters always say to the fans of Inkagames to send any suggestions for new victims or to see the other games that are in Inkagames or visit them on facebook. *Pigsaw is seen twice at his house, first time in Pigsaw Final Game and the second in SpongeBob Saw Game. *In all games he always say: WIN OR LOSE, MAKE YOUR CHOISE! *In his latest games, Pigsaw is seen in game pads (circled devices with his face in it) and they can turn green if the character had done something right; or red if something is wrong - then all the colors vanish and the character has to start again. *In Pigsaw Final Game, SpongeBob can also be playable. *Pigsaw was actually voiced, but for only seven games: From Obama Saw Game to Justin Bieber Saw. *In Pigsaw's house there is a picture of Obama screaming on his shelf. *According to the events of SpongeBob Saw Game, Pigsaw does not believe in two-headed ogres, despite the fact that there was one behind him, but Pigsaw's disbelief led to their disappearance. *In Slender Man Saw Game, it was the first time, that Pigsaw would kidnapp a villain. *We saw 2 times, that Pigsaw was really smiling: Bart Saw 2 and Spongebob Saw. *In Batman's game, at the end, he gave Batman and Batgirl 30 seconds to get the correct code and leave. When in the game, the clock was starting to tick in 15 seconds. *In Batman's game he also said in the end, that this was all so tiring and he will go to sleep. *In Charlie's game at the beginning, his suits color was seen black with a white glove, when in the last presence his suit was green- blue. *In Cody's game, when the detective smirked at the name, Pigsaw told him that he will wipe out that smile soon. *He kidnapped Cody because the writters always gave him the easy tests, and giving him a chance to prove that he is a worth mystery solver. *Pigsaw showed Cody a card that he had just for him to be the greatest mystery solver. *In the end, he congratulate Cody and admit that he is brave and cunning, and that he is now free. As Cody said, that it would be a pleasure not to see him again, but Pigsaw also said that he can't promise that. *After Cody then left, the Tv turns on again, and Pigsaw said about the next game and who will be his victims - the youtubers. He also announced that he is going to Spain for his first victim: ITown, and that the player shouldn't warn him. *In Courage's game, Pigsaw commented that in every chapter, Courage faces just one of the villains, but not all villains in the same time. *Pigsaw told Courage that he needs a egyptian talisman to break the curse, but Pigsaw devided the talisman into 9 pieces and has to find it. *The whole talisman had the picture of Pigsaw with a faraon hat, two items in each hand and simbols around him. *In Criss Angel game, he was seen 3 times (2x in the Tv, and 1x outside) *Pigsaw doubt in Criss's powers, because he said, he sees him like a fraud. *When Criss asked him, if he could help go out from the jacket, Pigsaw said, that he is supposed to be an expert preforming the Great Houdini straight jacket escape. *Pigsaw brought Criss there, so he could test his escape skills to the maximum. *He mentioned, that on the Oprah Show he preformed the straight jacket escape in only 2 minutes, but in the game Pigsaw choose to have a minute before a deadly gas would fill up the room. *Pigsaw's phrase here was, escape or die, make your choise. *Pigsaw told Criss about the deadly water, and said that it will be a piece of cake for him, because has seen him walking on water before. *Let the game begin, was his last sentence of the second part. *Pigsaw explained, that Criss will not be the same and that he will appreciate freedom more then anybody. *He also said that his new victim is waiting, and that is Bart. *In Fernanfloo's game,trailer: *At the end the Tv came down, and Pigsaw showed up, hoping that they enjoyed the game, wondering who will be the next youtuber he would kidnap (German, Vegetta, Rubius). He also says that the the player (fans) can help him by writting a comment, and he will decide who will be the next one. And added his catchphrase. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Villain heroes Category:Real Life Characters Category:Debut and Non-Playable Category:Non-Playable Category:Cody Jones characters Category:Criss Angel characters Category:Adventure Time characters Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Courage characters Category:Fernanfloo characters